


Кацудон

by Fausthaus



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Несколько слов о случайностях, которые могут поджидать в самых неожиданных местах, и их последствиях





	Кацудон

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Саватари-кун? — голос, раздавшийся за спиной, сначала напугал, но уже через мгновение Кейта расслабился. Все же не настолько давно он был в полицейском участке, чтобы забыть, как смешно говорит офицер по имени Рюдзаки Икуо. Смешно, потому что необычно. Необычно, потому что кажется, будто он действительно беспокоится. О нем, Саватари Кейте, на кого уже давно махнули рукой его родственники. Мелком воришке, который тащил из машин все, что в них оставляли без присмотра глупые владельцы. 

— Наслаждаюсь запахом, Рюдзаки-сан! — Саватари развернулся, сияя самой довольной улыбкой, на какую был способен. Главное, чтобы пустой желудок не подал голос в самый неподходящий момент. Почему-то говорить о том, что ел последний раз три дня назад, Саватари именно этому человеку очень не хотел. — Мне сегодня немного не повезло. А в этом ресторане, говорят, готовят самый вкусный кацудон в городе. Если съесть по-настоящему его скорее всего никогда и не удастся, то хотя бы наемся его запахом.

— И как часто ты здесь бываешь? — Рюдзаки выглядел по-настоящему растерянным.

— Ну не знаю, если честно. Пару раз в неделю точно. А что? Это же не запрещено законом — стоять рядом с рестораном. Пусть он и дорогой настолько, что сюда ходят только те, у кого по гаражам стоят машины с журнальных обложек. Конечно, они не ходят с черного хода. Но зато мы сейчас рядом с самой кухней. И запах просто обалденный.

— Пойдем! — Рюдзаки схватил Кейту за руку и потащил за собой. Саватари пару раз попытался вырваться, но пальцы полицейского сжали его ладонь до боли. Кейте на секунду показалось, что еще немного и Рюдзаки просто переломает ему кости. Саватари вдруг стало страшнее, чем когда его в первый раз застукали и избили владельцы авто, из которого он хотел увести магнитолу. 

За своими страхами и воспоминаниями, он даже не понял сразу, что Икуо вывел его из переулка. Только когда полицейский остановился, вынуждая остановиться и Кейту, тот заметил, что перед Рюдзаки открывается роскошная дверь ресторана. Очередная попытка вырваться не удалась, и в состоянии, близком к ужасу, Саватари увидел, как полицейскому подобострастно кланяется мужчина, очень напоминающий напомаженного пингвина со словно приклеенной к лицу улыбкой. 

— Рюдзаки-сан, мы рады вас видеть снова. 

— Для нас найдется столик? 

— Разумеется, — мужчина быстрым шагом провел гостей в середину зала. — Этот столик на двоих вас устроит? Или к вам присоединятся еще гости?

— Больше никого не будет. И мы ненадолго, — Рюдзаки немигающим взглядом, от которого «пингвин», застывший на месте, словно стал меньше в размерах, осмотрелся по сторонам. — Я несколько раз видел у вас в меню кацудон. Мы хотим его попробовать. — Икуо уселся за столик и, наконец, отпустил руку Кейты, давая тому возможность сесть напротив.

— Вам приготовить оригинальное блюдо? Недавно шеф-повар внес в наше меню кацудон с курицей. Он ничуть не уступает по вкусовым ощущениям. Впрочем, вы сами знаете, насколько хорош наш шеф-повар. А для вас, вне сомнения, как всегда постарается.

— Саватари-кун?

— Мне... мне... — Кейта не сразу смог заговорить: губы и горло вдруг настолько пересохли, что выдавить даже слово оказалось очень сложно. — Со свининой, — еле слышно все же прошептал он.

— Что будете пить?

— Саватари-кун? 

— Минералки, если можно.

— Какую предпочитаете?

Кейта затравленно посмотрел на полицейского.

— Принесите любую.

— Итак, ваш заказ — два кацудона, минеральная вода и молоко. Напитки сейчас принесут. Может быть, подать овощную или фруктовую тарелку? Чай?

— Нет. Больше ничего не нужно.

— Мы очень рады снова вас видеть в нашем ресторане, Рюдзаки-сан. Надеюсь, вы и сегодня останетесь довольны. 

Саватари посмотрел вслед уходящему «пингвину», а потом уставился на Рюдзаки. Полицейский улыбнулся и, как показалось Кейте, с удовольствием откинулся на кажущуюся удобной спинку изящного кресла. Сам же Саватари продолжал сидеть на самом краешке своего, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и убежать. Он кожей чувствовал, как на него пялятся посетители в роскошных шмотках. Что он вообще тут делает?

— Никогда не считай себя хуже других, — голос Рюдзаки парадоксальным образом успокоил. — Потому что не следует судить кого-то по обложке. В ярком и дорогом фантике может быть завернута такая дрянь, которой даже в мусоре не место.

— Зачем вы притащили меня сюда?

— Потому что ты хотел попробовать кацудон, — Рюдзаки улыбнулся, а Кейта застыл на месте. Рюдзаки Икуо улыбался по-мальчишески лукаво. Ни грамма «взрослости» в его лице сейчас не было. Саватари поймал себя на мысли, что уже лет пять в зеркале он не видел ничего похожего на такую вот улыбку. А через секунду покраснел до корней волос, когда желудок все же не удержался от голодной рулады, которую, разумеется, услышал тут же нахмурившийся Рюдзаки. — Как давно ты не ел?

— Это неважно, — буркнул Кейта, опустив голову и рассматривая раздолбанные, но такие удобные кроссовки.

— Сколько дней ты не ел? — голос полицейского зазвенел металлом. 

Саватари испуганно поднял голову и сжался в своем кресле еще сильнее: глаза Рюдзаки пугали до тошноты. Словно кто-то изменил их цвет до неузнаваемости, добавив для верности льда и темноты. Кейта даже обрадовался, когда перед ним поставили открытую стеклянную бутылку с минералкой. Он плеснул воды в бокал и цедил ее настолько медленно, что пить захотелось еще сильнее. Но Рюдзаки так и не отвел от Кейты своего странного взгляда.

— Так сколько?

— Три дня.

— И часто у тебя нет денег на еду? — на лице офицера снова появилось растерянное выражение, а из глаз ушел холод. 

— Ну, на лапшу, которую можно залить кипятком, у меня обычно хватает. Но ею не наешься. А удача в последнее время от меня отвернулась. Сначала вы поймали, потом попался чересчур бдительный автовладелец, — Саватари поежился и неосознанно потер бок, вспомнив, как ему досталось в тот раз. — А сейчас все повально начали ставить сигнализацию. Для того, чтобы в ней разобраться нужно время, а его-то и нет. Все стали внимательнее.

— Неужели у тебя нет другого занятия, чтобы заработать денег?

— Раньше было, — вдруг очень тихо прошептал Кейта. — Тогда я ни дня не голодал.

— А сейчас? Почему не вернешься к прежнему? Если ты ел досыта?

— Это больше не для меня, — Саватари сжал зубы так сильно, что на скулах заиграли желваки. — Поверьте, это еще хуже, чем обчищать машины. Я лучше сдохну с голоду под забором, чем снова вернусь к прежнему ремеслу.

— А ты не хочешь найти работу?

— Неужели вы думаете, что меня кто-то возьмет? — Кейта с любопытством посмотрел на Рюдзаки. — Всем же прекрасно известно, что я из себя представляю.

— Ты пробовал?

— Шесть раз, — Саватари с гордостью улыбнулся. — Мой рекорд десять дней. А потом узнали, что меня арестовывали и выкинули прочь. Я даже не смог забрать свою куртку. Меня не пустили. Так что я лучше останусь при своем.

— Даже если придется голодать неделю?

— Поверьте мне, Рюдзаки-сан, это не самое страшное, что может произойти, — Кейта, наконец, откинулся на спинку кресла и еле слышно ахнул от удовольствия: сидеть было действительно невероятно удобно. И даже до сих пор ноющий бок вдруг затих и перестал доставать. 

Саватари, взглянув на Рюдзаки, полностью погрузившегося в свои мысли, чуть развернулся и осмотрелся. В конце концов, нужно запомнить до мельчайших подробностей этот чертов ресторан. Наверняка это первый и последний раз, когда он, Саватари Кейта, находится в подобном месте. И даже кидающие не особо довольные взгляды обитателей соседних столиков перестали волновать. Пора принять к сведению совет Рюдзаки-сана и не считать себя ниже этих расфуфыренных девиц и выпендрежных старикашек, чье главное достоинство — это большой кошелек и золотая кредитка. Лишь на одного посетителя ресторана Кейта загляделся по-настоящему: красивый парень в модной куртке и дорогущих джинсах, сидящий рядом с матерью. Уж больно похож он был на эту яркую и эффектную даму, придирчиво изучающую меню и собравшую вокруг своего столика целый выводок местных «пингвинов». 

Кейта присвистнул про себя, когда парень развернулся и улыбнулся. Саватари и не понял сразу, что улыбаются именно ему. Даже обернулся, упершись взглядом в стенку, чтобы проверить, а не стоит ли кто-то за ним. Улыбка модника была искренней, уж в чем-чем, а в этом Кейта разбирался. Как и в том, что он этому парню приглянулся. Сомнений в этом не было. И уже через пару минут началась забавная игра в переглядки, условия которой Кейта тоже отлично знал. Впервые за вечер Саватари почувствовал себя на своем месте, не заморачиваясь на дурацких мыслях. Конечно, было странно флиртовать с богатеньким сынком, но кто сказал, что искренностью болеют только бедные? А когда через несколько минут настоящего веселья, парень опустил руку с колена, и, кивнув на Рюдзаки, сложил из указательного и среднего пальцев знак победы, Кейта застыл на месте с растерянным выражением на лице. А парень, еще раз улыбнувшись Саватари, уже через мгновение со скучающим видом развернулся к подходящей к их столику унылой девице с дурацкой прической.

Кейта же чуть не рассмеялся вслух, вновь взглянув на задумавшегося полицейского. Впервые в жизни он попал в подобную ситуацию. Принять Рюдзаки-сана за его парня! Это ж надо было до такого додуматься! Кейта принялся рассматривать Рюдзаки, и уже спустя некоторое время веселое настроение сменилось растерянностью.   
Рюдзаки Икуо Саватари не назвал бы красавцем, но он привлекал взгляд сразу, а выпутаться из его плена было практически невозможно. И неважно спрашивает он о чем-то в участке, тащит ли за руку в дорогой ресторан или задумчиво улыбается своим мыслям, обнимая ладонями бокал с молоком. 

Кейта сжал руки в кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу. Еще не хватало! Рассматривать губы этого треклятого полицейского и думать, каковы они будут на вкус. До чего ты дошел, Саватари Кейта? Когда же ты стал настолько одиноким, что первому попавшемуся человеку, обратившему, пусть и из жалости, на тебя внимание, ты готов броситься на шею. Или, говоря начистоту, прыгнуть в постель. Потому что так хочется простого человеческого тепла. Хочется ощущать кого-то рядом. Пусть на короткий срок почувствовать себя нужным. Даже если потом придется собирать себя по кускам и выть на луну в полном одиночестве. 

Саватари даже кивнул сам себе, приняв какое-то решение. Но от всех мыслей отвлекло большое блюдо с изумительно пахнущим кацудоном. Чуть не поперхнувшись слюной, Кейта придвинул его к себе и тут же принялся есть, позабыв обо всем на свете. В том числе и о Рюдзаки, который медленно допивал молоко, так и не притронувшись к своей тарелке. Кейта даже не заметил, как офицер поднялся из-за столика и ушел на несколько минут. Когда же Рюдзаки вернулся, Саватари с сожалением размышлял о том, что в таком месте будет неприлично вылизать тарелку, чтобы та блестела первозданной глянцевой чистотой. 

Кейта вздохнул, посмотрел на нетронутую тарелку полицейского и снова уставился на свои кроссовки. 

— Съешь мой кацудон, Саватари-кун. Если тебе действительно он понравился.

— Рюдзаки-сан...

— Ну? — полицейский мягко улыбался. — Тебе не соврали? Здесь он самый вкусный?

— Не соврали, — Кейта прикусил губу. — Мне правда можно съесть и ваш кацудон?

— Я не голоден, Саватари-кун. Ешь.

Кейта придвинул тарелку ближе, взглянул на Рюдзаки, вновь упрямо кивнул сам себе и принялся за еду. В этот раз он ел намного медленнее. Словно стараясь растянуть до вечности время пребывания в этом пафосном ресторане, где совершенно неожиданно он провел лучший вечер в своей жизни. И терять странное, но очень приятное чувство, отчаянно не хотелось. 

Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. В случае с Саватари Кейтой, хорошее закончилось в тот самый момент, когда он дожевал последний рис. 

— Ты точно не хочешь чаю? Или сока?

Саватари помахал из стороны в сторону ладонью, угрюмо смотря на большой пакет с логотипом ресторана, который с поклоном поставили на столик перед Рюдзаки.

— А с чего это вас так облизывают здесь? Хозяин ваш друг?

— Не хозяин, — улыбнулся Рюдзаки. — Шеф-повар. Мы с моим другом были знакомы с ней в детстве. А потом случайно встретились при не очень приятных обстоятельствах. 

— Вы тоже накормили ее, когда она голодала?

— Не совсем. Но ситуация у нее и вправду была трудная. Но все разрешилось. А сейчас, когда хочется поесть чего-то действительно вкусного, я заглядываю сюда. И я рад, что ты попробовал то, что приготовила Юкико. 

— Надеюсь, она счастлива, что занимается любимым делом.

Кейта практически выплюнул эти несколько слов и быстро направился к выходу, замедлив шаг лишь возле столика с красивым парнем. Когда с удовольствием увидел, что тот улыбнулся ему на прощание, сменив на искренность скучающую маску, с которой сидел все это время.

Шум города так неожиданно ударил в уши после своеобразной тишины ресторана, что Саватари показалось, будто он ненадолго оглох.

— Тебе есть куда пойти?

— Что? — Кейта недоуменно посмотрел на Рюдзаки.

— У тебя есть где ночевать?

— Дядя снял мне небольшую квартирку, только бы я не показывался на пороге его дома. И платит за нее. А я нагло пользуюсь его добротой, — вдруг зло усмехнулся Саватари. —

После смерти мамы я никому не был нужен. Я вам тогда говорил правду, Рюдзаки-сан. Я кочевал от родственника к родственнику, каждый из которых мечтал от меня избавиться. И ненавидел их всех. Мне казалось, что на улице мне будет лучше. Но везде одинаково плохо, если рядом нет человека, который тобой дорожит и принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть на самом деле. А не таким, каким тебя кто-то хочет видеть.

Кейта даже не увидел, а скорее почувствовал, как вздрогнул всем телом полицейский.

— Пойдем.

— Что? — Саватари замер на месте.

— Я хочу увидеть, что у тебя действительно есть дом.

— Вы мне не верите? — Кейта вдруг вновь развеселился. — Рюдзаки-сан, а по вам и не скажешь, что вы настолько не доверяете людям. 

— Я видел очень много плохого, Саватари-кун. И отвык верить на слово. Я не хочу, чтобы ты, обманув меня сейчас, ночевал в подворотне или грязном переулке. Так что пошли. Это далеко?

— Минут пятнадцать на автобусе, — все еще недоверчиво глядя на полицейского, проговорил Кейта. 

— Отлично. Пойдем на остановку.

Никогда еще дорога до дома не казалось Кейте настолько длинной. Словно время, только что бежавшее как сумасшедшее в ресторане, вдруг замерло на месте, а вместе с ним и вся окружающая действительность. И только когда за Икуо захлопнулась входная дверь, время снова понеслось так быстро, что Саватари показалось, будто мир вокруг завертелся на карусели. Кейта стоял посреди комнаты и вспоминал серьезный взгляд Рюдзаки, словно устремленный в никуда. Именно с таким взглядом он шел до остановки, ехал в автобусе и поднимался по лестнице дома. И Кейта обманул бы себя, если бы сказал, что этот взгляд его не пугает. 

Теперь Саватари молча смотрел, как Рюдзаки ставит на пол возле стены пакет и оглядывается вокруг. Кейта чувствовал, как бешено бьется сердце, как вспотели ладони, как снова пересохло в горле.

— У тебя пустовато, Саватари-кун.

— Рано или поздно дяде надоест за нее платить. Не вижу смысла обзаводиться вещами, которые все равно у меня отберут.

— Надеюсь, когда это случится, для тебя не будет проблемой снять другое жилье, — Рюдзаки помолчал, развернувшись к Саватари. — Я сказал Юкико, что тебе очень понравилась ее еда. Она просила передать тебе несколько своих фирменных блюд. 

— Рюдзаки-сан, почему вы все это сделали сегодня для меня?

— Никто не должен голодать, Саватари-кун.

— Вы меня просто пожалели? 

— Дело не в этом, — Рюдзаки улыбнулся, а у Кейты потемнело в глазах. Быстрым движением он бросился к полицейскому и прижал его к стене, не замечая удивленных и даже немного напуганных глаз.

— Вы пожалели меня сегодня один раз! Пожалейте еще раз, Рюдзаки-сан! — Кейта, обламывая ногти, воевал с ремнем и пуговицами на джинсах Икуо. Не обращая внимания на сопротивление, ему все же удалось вытянуть ремень из шлеек и отбросить его в сторону. Саватари стянул джинсы с Рюдзаки вместе с бельем. А через мгновение опустился на колени и потянулся ртом к члену Икуо.

— Нет!

— Вам понравится, Рюдзаки-сан! — Кейта поднял голову. — Я умею это делать гораздо лучше любой из девиц в массажном салоне. Меня многие выбирали и всегда оставались довольны. Я умею все. Все, что вы захотите, Рюдзаки-сан! И мне ничего не надо взамен.

— Нет, Кейта-кун! Нет, — Икуо быстрыми движениями привел свою одежду в порядок. 

— Но почему? — Саватари ненавидел сам себя, поняв, что по его лицу потекли слезы. — Почему?

— Я знаю, что могу сейчас тебе помочь. Прости, что не хочу этого делать. Но я никогда не изменю тому, кого люблю больше всего на свете. Я знаю, он меня простит и поймет, если узнает все подробности сегодняшнего вечера. Но сам никогда не прощу себе этого предательства.

— Зачем вы вообще тогда пришли сюда?!

— Я волновался за тебя, Кейта-кун.

— Ну вот он — мой дом! Я не живу на улице! Я больше не занимаюсь проституцией, хотя это у меня получалось лучше, чем обчищать машины. Я даже больше не голоден. Вы выполнили свой долг сочувствующего человека. Уйдите теперь.

— Кейта-кун...

— Уйдите, ну пожалуйста, уйдите. Я обещаю вам, что попробую еще раз поискать работу. И клянусь, что никогда больше не займусь прежним ремеслом. Я и вправду лучше сдохну, чем снова подставлю задницу или рот какому-нибудь придурку, сбежавшему от бдительного взора своей надоедливой жены. Я обещаю вам, и я выполню свои обещания. Только уйдите сейчас отсюда, Рюдзаки-сан. Пожалуйста.

— Если понадобится моя помощь, обязательно позвони, Кейта-кун. Я всегда отвечу на твой звонок. Не забывай об этом.

Саватари с закрытыми глазами слушал шаги уходящего Рюдзаки. Когда входная дверь захлопнулась, Кейта несколько раз зло ударил по полу, прежде чем открыть глаза. Потом встал, зло пнул ногой забытый Икуо ремень, подошел к пакету и вынул из него несколько пластиковых контейнеров. Самый нижний было доверху набит кацудоном. Руки с легкостью разломали крышку.

Кейта несколько минут смотрел на открытый контейнер, а потом начал есть, доставая тонкацу прямо руками и рассыпая по полу рис. Он давился свининой вперемешку со слезами, но прекратить есть у него не получалось. Впрочем, как и перестать плакать.


End file.
